When Somebody You Love is Far Away, Your Family is Still Near
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Michelangelo dan Raphael, keduanya sama - sama memiliki kekasih yang terpisah antara ruang dan waktu. Mereka berdua terkadang saling mencurahkan hati mereka karena mereka sama - sama paham akan apa yang mereka rasakan. [Drabble / Sets in 2k12 verse / Warning for Implied Raphael x Mona Lisa and Michelangelo x Renet]


When Somebody You Love is Far Away, Your Family is Still Near by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Michelangelo dan Raphael, keduanya sama - sama memiliki kekasih yang terpisah antara ruang dan waktu. Mereka berdua terkadang saling mencurahkan hati mereka karena mereka sama - sama paham akan apa yang mereka rasakan.

TMNT belongs to Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman. The 2k12 verse belongs to Nick

Sets in 2k12 verse

Warning for Implied Raphael x Mona Lisa and Michelangelo x Renet

* * *

Michelangelo mengetuk pintu milik kakaknya tersebut. Jujur, Michelangelo biasanya tak akan mengetuk pintu dan hanya nyelonong begitu saja guna memasuki kamar Raphael tetapi karena kelihatannya Raphael sedang dalam _mood_ tak ingin diganggu maka Michelangelo memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki ruangan kakaknya yang mudah marah tersebut.

"Mikey... Aku tahu itu kau. Masuk saja."

Suara milik Raphael terdengar jelas dan berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga Michelangelo. _Well_ , Michelangelo akhirnya benar - benar memutuskan untuk masuk karena ia telah memperoleh ijin dari sang empunya kamar. Michelangelo langsung menghadapkan dirinya di hadapan sang kakak.

"Uh, hei Raph! Kau mau melakukan sesuatu denganku?" Nada jahil terdengar jelas terucap dari mulut sang _prankster_ -hal tersebut jelas saja membuat Raphael memandangi Michelangelo dengan setengah sengit-.

"Mikey aku sedang tak mau untuk bermain." Sahut Raphael seraya menghela nafasnya.

Mona Lisa adalah sosok yang sedari tadi menganggu pikiran Raphael. Sosok itu telah berjanji akan mengunjungi Raphael pada waktu yang dekat. Raphael telah menanti sosok itu selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Tetapi, Mona Lisa sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ah ya, mungkin Mona Lisa tahu kalau dirinya hadir maka manusia di bumi akan heboh sehingga sang alien berwujud kadal tak mau menampakkan wujudnya di bumi ini. Michelangelo menyadari Raphael yang mulai melamun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu saudaranya tersebut.

" _Dude_? Adakah satu hal yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Apa terlihat begitu?" Sang kura - kura beriris _emerald_ menatap sosok adiknya dengan setengah ragu.

"Ekspresimu mirip seperti saat kau kehilangan Spike. Apakah ini soal Mona?" Kata Michelangelo seraya menatap kakaknya tersebut.

" _Yer rite_." kata Raphael masih dengan ekspresi ragunya.

"Uh, memang apa yang terjadi Raphie? Jangan bilang kau sudah putus dengannya." kata Michelangelo seraya membulatkan iris _baby blue_ miliknya.

Raphael kemudian menepuk bahu adiknya tersebut seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi. Michelangelo memilih hanya mengangguk -menganggap dirinya dapat membantu sang kakak dalam mencurahkan isi hatinya. Mikey kemudian mengeluarkan cengiran khas yang dimilkinya.

"Ah! Aku tau! Kau rindu pada Mona?"

"Sekali lagi kau benar. Dia bilang dia akan berkunjung tapi kenapa ia tak lekas menunjukkan dirinya?" kata Raphael masih dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Wow!Wow! Raph janganlah terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Kau tahu? Aku juga rindu pada Renet. Dia juga berjanji akan datang bukan?" kata Michelangelo yang justru bergantian mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Derita kita ya memiliki orang yang kita cintai di tempat yang lain. _Fearless_ dan Donnie sih enak, yang mereka cintai ada di bumi juga." kata Raphael seraya mendengus.

" _Well,_ Raphie kalau kau mau bersendu ria dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu!" kata Mikey dengan nada _exicted._

"Tapi, kau harus mengejarku dulu!" Sambung Mikey yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung berlari dari hadapan Raphael.

" _Shut up ya, Mikey_!" kata Raph seraya mengejar adiknya tersebut.

Setidaknya kehadiran Michelangelo membuat Raphael menjadi terhubur. Bagaimanapun, mereka mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain jadi baginya apa yang dilakukan Michelangelo adalah upaya untuk menghilangkan kesedihan yang sedang menerpa hati mereka. _Well_ , terkadang memang kita dibuat merindu dan bersendu ria ketika orang yang kita cintai -atau sebut saja kekasih- tak berada di dekat kita namun percayalah bahwa keluargamu tetap berada bersamamu kapan saja untuk menghiburmu.

END

A/N : Holah! Ichan kembali disini walau disini sangat sulit menemukan _reviewer_ tapi aduh Ichan tahu bahwa Ichan menikmati menulis fanfic di fandom ini. Tapi, btw kalo ada yang lewat mohon _review_ ya. Dan seperti yang Ichan katakan di 2k12 _verse_ saya bakal lebih fokus ke Brotherly Bonding-nya untuk Incest - Incesatan silahkan ditunggu saja gak tau bakal jadi kapan :p


End file.
